SHOPPING!
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: 10 and Rose go shopping!   A little bit of childish Doctor and a bit of Romance at the end! **10/Rose**   T to be safe, because I am terrible at ratings and don't want to get told off for under-rating!


_**Hello, my faithful readers. Here is another story for you! Hope you like! These stories make me laugh, so I decided to write my own! Hope you enjoy...SHOPPING!**_

"No, Rose!" The Doctor said firmly one fine morning in the TARDIS.

"Please, Doctor?" Said Rose, his faithful-and frankly gorgeous companion. Though he would never say that to her face, it might land up being a very awkward question.

"I said no, Rose. Now stop asking me!" The Doctor told her.

"It's only a bit of shopping." Rose said.

"_Only, it's only a bit of shopping? _Rose, you know full well that I do not do those sorts of things. They are far too human and domestic for my liking."

"And having Christmas dinner with my mum and Mickey wasn't?" Rose asked, knowing this would probably know him off-guard.

"Rose, that's not fair!"

"I know that's why I said it." Rose smiled cheekily at her best friend. He looked at her.

"Oh, all right, you win. But this is the last- I repeat- _last _time I go shopping with you." The Doctor finally gave in with a sigh.

"Yay, thank you Doctor!" She kissed his cheek and went to go and grab her bag. Leaving the Doctor, in the console room, shaking his head, wondering why he never managed to win with her.

'_You love her, that's why and you want her to be happy.' _The little voice in his head told him.

'_God, that voice is annoying, but right. Annoyingly right!' _The Doctor thought to himself. He began to think about all of the reasons to why he had never told Rose he loves her. Number one, of course, was the fact that he was too damn scared to admit it. Another reason being was that he wasn't sure if Rose felt the same way. He wanted- no _needed _to tell her, but he was fair too scared. He was a coward and he knew it. Even the Emperor Dalek had said so.

The Doctor was interrupted from his thoughts as Rose came back in.

"Hi, you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Rose told him.

"Easy for you to say, you like shopping, you're human." The Doctor said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Obviously you didn't listen to me earlier." The Doctor said.

"Whatever, are we going?" The Doctor sighed.

"I guess so, hold on tight." Rose could tell he wasn't looking forward to this one bit. He wasn't as enthusiastic as he normally was, he wasn't bouncing round the console flicking and pulling things like he normally was. He was walking around and he had a gloomy look on his face. Rose did feel sorry for him all of a sudden, but she wasn't going to let him back out of this. He was going to come with her and that was that.

Finally they landed with a bump. The Doctor grabbed his coat and slowly put it on, and then he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So what do you need to buy anyway?" The Doctor asked as they left the TARDIS, locking the doors behind them.

"Oh, just a few necessities." Rose told him.

"Like what?"

"Tooth paste, food and stuff."

"Does 'stuff' mean things like new clothes?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but now you mention it..."

"No, Rose. I'm sorry, I'm not going to let you get any more clothes, you have enough already." The Doctor cut her off.

"But Doctor, I'm a girl and girls can never have enough clothes." Rose told him.

"Grr, no Rose. Let's just get the stuff we need and leave." The Doctor said.

"OK, fine have it your way." Rose grumbled. The Doctor smiled.

"Come on then." Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him towards 'Tesco'.

Once they had got the trolley- and according to the Doctor, it was too big and they were not going to fill it all- they began their shopping trip.

First of all they went down the food aisle.

"Right, what do you want for tea?" Rose asked the Doctor as they entered the isle.

"Who are you, my mother?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but I was thinking that I should cook us something for dinner." Rose told him, the Doctor snorted a laugh. "Hey, I'm not that bad." Rose said. The Doctor snorted again. "OK, but how will I learn if I never do?" Rose asked.

"I could help you."

"Can you cook?" Rose asked, slightly surprised.

"Rose, I've been alive for over 900 years, I think I would have learned how to cook over those years." The Doctor told her.

"Still,"

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"OK,"

"Good,"

"Yep,"

"Yep,"

"Doctor,"

"Yep?"

"Trolley,"

"Ye...Huh?"

"Trolley,"

"What about a trolley?"

"There's one coming towards you?"

"Are you telling me that there is an alien trolley that's come alive?"

"No, just move out of the way?"

"Wha...?" Rose dragged him nearer to her as an old woman came down the aisle past them with a trolley.

"Oh," The Doctor said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Right, now what do you want for tea?" Rose asked.

"BANANAS!" The Doctor yelled.

"No, you are not having bananas for tea."

"No, BANANAS!" the Doctor pointed to a shelf full of bananas on the other side of the aisle.

"Oh, God." Rose mumbled. The Doctor moved almost zombie-like towards the shelf of bananas. He picked up a bunch and looked at them. His eyes were lit up and he looked very childish and also a bit weird.

"No, Doctor, put the bananas down." Rose told him, as if he were her child.

"No," The Doctor replied childishly.

"Doctor,"

"No,"

"Come on, we have plenty back in the TARDIS." Rose told him.

"No, my banana!"

"Doctor, I'm going to count to three and if you haven't put those bananas back by that time, I'll make the TARDIS hide the ones back home and you won't have them for at least a week." Rose said.

"No,"

"One..."

"Mine!"

"Two..."

"I won't let you do this."

"Three."

"NOOOOO!" The Doctor put down the bananas and looked at Rose. "I want my bananas!"

"Like I said we have enough at home." She grabbed his arm and led him away from the bananas.

"But..."

"No, Doctor."

But, Rose..."

"I said no."

"Grr. You are not my mother." The Doctor crossed his arms and huffed as they left the banana aisle and went down another one, far away from any bananas.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they had something for tea. They had both decided that they were going to make a pizza together and have that for dinner. And Rose had decided (mainly for the Doctor's benefit), that they were going to have banana split for afters. The Doctor was VERY pleased to say the least.

They walked round the shop until Rose turned down the 'toiletries' aisle. She stopped when she had reached the toothpaste.

The Doctor wasn't bothered about helping Rose choose toothpaste so he just looked around him. He stopped when something caught his eye. He looked at the box for a moment, wondering what it was. Then he picked it up and turned to Rose.

"Rose, what are these?" The Doctor asked. Rose had finally picked some toothpaste. When she realised what the Doctor was holding she looked at him, slightly embarrassed, though she shouldn't be really. In the Doctor's hands was a box of tampons.

"They're tampons, Doctor." Rose said.

"What are they for?" Rose looked at him, wondering how he didn't know. How many female companions had he had?

"Don't you know?" Rose asked.

"No, that's why I'm asking."

"Doctor, how many female companions have you had?" Rose asked.

"A few, why?"

"Because I'm pretty certain that they would have had some of these." Rose said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I know what they do."

"They...look; I don't want to go into it in the middle of Tesco thank you." Rose said.

"Why?"

"Because, it's not really a subject you talk about in the middle of a supermarket." Rose said.

"Wh..." he trailed off and suddenly realised what they were for. "Oh, I see what they do." the Doctor said. "And you're right that isn't a topic you want to bring up in the middle of a supermarket.

"Oh, good, we finally got there." Rose sighed, relieved that she didn't have to go into it now.

"Are they for y'know 'that time of month for women'?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded. "Oh, OK, don't worry I won't talk about it if you don't want me to."

"Why would you wanna talk about it?"

"I like learning and talking about how the human body functions as it's different from Time Lords." The Doctor told her.

"OK, another time then maybe." Rose said, hoping that he would never bring up the subject again. But knowing the Doctor, he probably would.

"Can we go now then?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, come on." Rose grabbed the trolley and began to push it.

The checkouts weren't far, but the thing was there were only a few tills open and they all had rather long queues.

"Darn, why I hate it when this happens." Rose moaned.

"What?"

"The tills, they've all got long queues and there are only a few open." Rose told him.

"Ah well, guess we'll have to wait then." The Doctor said. He stood behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hugging you from behind." The Doctor replied.

"OK, why?"

"Because I lo...because I want to." The Doctor quickly covered up what he was going to say, hopefully Rose hadn't noticed.

"What were you going to say?"

_Darn!_

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor told her. He felt his hearts beating fast with worry that Rose might have realised what he was going to say before the cover up.

"You sure?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied a little too quickly.

"OK,"

They waited in silence until they were paying. The Doctor was worried; he knew that Rose would want to know what he had been going to say and that she wouldn't give up with trying getting it out of him. He would just have to build up the courage and finally tell her.

Finally it was their go. The Doctor went to the other end of the till and waited by the wall, he wanted to be out of Rose hearing and thankfully with all the noise in the shop that made things much better. He was going to start practicing how to tell Rose he loved her. Sounds easy? Well not for the Doctor. This was probably harder than facing a bunch of Daleks in a street without the TARDIS. Not that that had happened, but it would probably be easier, than trying to tell a girl you love her.

He thought about what he was going to say. Three words, it was only three words. Eight letters, three words, one meaning. That was it, well it would be five if he added her name, or four if he only said 'Rose'. But the Take That song line was right. It was only eight letters, three words, one meaning. Not that hard.

"I love you,"

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you and I always have been."

"I love you more than anything in the universe."

God there were so many ways of saying it, but he didn't know how to say it. Those words weren't enough to describe how he felt about her. 'I love you' wasn't strong enough; there were no words to describe how he loved her. God this was so hard.

"Doctor, you all right?" He was broken out of his thoughts, by the woman herself.

"Yeah, I'm all right. You ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yep, come on then." The Doctor took the bags of Rose, while Rose pushed the trolley. Rose had pointed out that it would be easier to put the bags in the trolley, but the Doctor had wanted to carry them for her. Sweet, Rose had thought.

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, while Rose had gone to put the trolley back. She met him by their home a minute or two later. She smiled at him, before the both went inside.

Once inside they began to go through the bags and sort everything out. Rose then took the toothpaste into her bathroom, while the Doctor took all the food they had got into the kitchen.

The two of them met there in the kitchen a little while later, so they could start on the pizza.

"Ready to get pizza making then, my wonderful companion?" The Doctor asked as Rose came into the kitchen.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the Doctor. He was all dressed up in an apron, oven mittens and he even had one of those classic chef hats. He looked ridiculous, but in Rose's eyes completely adorable.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Rose stopped laughing.

"Sorry, it's just you look so funny in all that." Rose told him.

"What's wrong with it?" The Doctor asked looking down at himself.

"Nothing," Rose said. She looked at his apron and smiled. "Y'know some aprons have something like 'kiss the chef' written on them?" The Doctor nodded, not entirely sure where she was going with this. "Well, am I supposed to do whatever your apron says?"

"If you want." The Doctor told her.

"OK then." Rose walked up to the Doctor and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. The Doctor was surprised, but overcame his shock just as Rose began to pull away. He didn't want her to break contact with him so he grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her close to him. Rose wrapped her own hands around his neck. The Doctor pulled her closer still and deepened the kiss. He wanted this moment to last forever. They did stay like that for a while. The kiss became deeper still. Finally it was Rose who pulled away, but only because she needed to breath.

"Wow," she said looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah, wow."

"That was..."

"Amazing? Wonderful? Fantastic? Brilliant?" The Doctor listed all the adjectives he could trying to describe that kiss.

"Something along those lines." Rose told him smiling. The Doctor smiled back at her.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you. And I've been trying to build the courage to ask you for a long time now, but I'm too scared and in Tesco today, I finally realised that I need to tell you. And I mean _need_ to tell you."

"OK, then."

"Rose, I...I love you. And I always have and you mean more to me than anything else in the universe. And believe it or not, there are no words in any language that describe how much I love you. Those three words, they aren't strong enough to describe my feelings for you, but they are the best that I can do. I love you, Rose, so very, very much." The Doctor told her. Rose looked at the Doctor, lost for words. When she finally could speak she replied:

"I love you too, Doctor. I love you so much." They smiled at one another for a little while, and then the Doctor bent down and kissed Rose again. The pizza now forgotten. All that matter were the two of them. They hadn't realised they had been moving until they landed together on the Doctor's...well now their bed. They then stayed there for a very long time...

~End

_**Y'know this was only meant to be a friendship fic, but I kinda got I a bit carried away I guess. Sorry about that, but I hope you still liked it. **_

_**Please let me know what you think, I am delighted to receive all your reviews (wow that made me sound older than I really am).**_

_**Thank you all for reading**_

_**~DTS xx**_


End file.
